After Hours
by aeriefaerie
Summary: Flack/Angell!I love this pairing. Summary...Let's just say the two have some fun.


A/N: I've recently become very intrigued with the Flack and Angell storyline, so I had to crank one of these out. I should also warn you this is my first time writing one of these kinds of fictions. So bare with me if you can. Anyway enjoy!

She was just so god damn beautiful. The moment they entered his apartment to get out of the rain, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He slammed her right against his front door once they managed to get inside. He held face to kiss her hard while she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I never knew you could be so rough, Detective Flack," she moaned as she managed to fling his suit jacket and dress shirt away, leaving him in his white wife beater and black slacks.

"Honey, I love to get rough, only with you of course," Don chuckled as he too started to undress her. In fact he nearly ripped off her shirt as it flew over her head. "God, I want you so bad right now," he murmured as grabbed her ass and hoisted her up. In return she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As they continued to kiss they made a beeline straight for his bedroom.

Once at their destination he laid her down gently and stood back for a moment to take in her beauty. She looked like an ethereal angel, just like her last named suggested. But he knew otherwise that she could be the devil if she wanted to, you could see in the way she looked at him when she wanted something. He loved that look. The look of longing and pure lust for him, and he was not complaining.

She sat up and smiled toward him, "May I help you?" She started taking off his slacks leaving him only his wife beater and boxers, and she could see he wanted her and he wanted her bad. His erection proved that to her.

"Baby, please do." He smiled as he caressed her face. For a slight moment in their passion, he knew he was falling in love for her. Jessica Angell was someone he never really knew before until that faithful day in the car. Then after a few Irish coffees, dinner dates, and regular outings together she became his girlfriend. It made him shiver with excitement and anticipation.

After her task, Jessica laid back down waiting for him to do the honors. Don, of course, obliged and took her hip hugging black pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He then lay down on top of her, starting to leave butterfly kisses from her eyes to her navel. He looked up and smirked at her. He knew she hated it when he took his time, but he just wanted to tease her. He too was on the brink of losing any amount of self control, and clearly all he wanted to do was ravish her.

"Don, please," she whimpered as he slowly went back up to the valley of her breasts. Her breasts were clad in sexy black lace that he knew she wore just from him, including of course her matching black thong. God, she knew what black thongs did to him.

"Tell me you how bad you want it," he asked as he unclasped her bra letting her beautiful mounds free. Although, crass, he loved her breasts. They were so supple, so full, so taut and perky all for him to play with. He started to suck on her right nipple making it turn into hard little pebble, while he asked again, "Say it."

"Don. Please. Please. Please," she cried as she held his head closer to her breasts. This man was everything she wanted, needed, desired, and he loved to tease her.

Don then moved to her left breast starting to give it the same treatment as its twin. At the same time Jessica pulled his wife beater off him, while he chucked off his shorts. This left Jessica only in her black little thong, but Don was just about to take care of that. He made his way downward toward her thong, sensually removing it from her body. Then doubled back leaving butterfly kisses along her legs, from her calf to her thigh.

"Don! Oh, god, DON! DON!" Jessica started to scream, "Don! Don! Flack! YO, FLACK WAKE UP!"

Flack sprung awake immediately, jumping to his feet. In front of him was Danny's face with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yo, sleeping on the job, huh," Danny asked as he nudged Flack on the shoulder.

"Long day Mess. I've been off since," replied Flack as he tried to shake the sleep from him. He found himself in the break room and looking at the clock it was already eight at night. "Five. I'm just waiting on Angell right now, we have dinner plans."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say Don. I bet Angell wore you out last night huh?" Danny joked.

"Shut up Mess. At least I got some, which much more than you can say," coughed Flack as he remembered last night's events, which included the lovely Detective Angell, his bed, and some black lingerie.

"Hey, you don't know that, Flack," said Danny as he started walking away.

Flack chuckled and started to stretch, but before he knew it Detective Angell herself was walking his way.

"Wait too long?" she asked sympathetically. "Sorry, the perp was being a bitch."

"Nah, just took a little nap and recalled some of last night's events," smiled Flack as he put on his jacket.

"Well, if you want a repeat we better get some food in my stomach or you'll actually sleep tonight," she smiled back as they walked out of the precinct.

"Then let's get some dinner shall we?"

A/N: So I hoped you liked it. If there's any grammar or spelling errors, sorry. In fact I'm looking for a beta reader, so if there's anyone out there willing. Message me yeah.


End file.
